This invention relates to holders for dispensing sheetlike items and more particularly to improvements in holders of this type which facilitate mounting in several different ways. Few drugstores, grocery supermarkets and retail shops of this type in the United States do not contain various types of holders which display advertising material and the like at locations of convenience or of high traffic flow in order to catch the eye of the consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,576 is an example of one such advertising display device which carries a plurality of tear-off sheets in the form of a gummed pad attached to a backing sheet wherein the upper rear surface of the backing sheet is provided with a strip of pressure-sensitive adhesive designed to facilitate its mounting by pressing the adhesive-coated backing sheet against the front surface of the price channel of a supermarket shelf or the like.